Kim Trejo
Kim Trejo is known for competing in Survivor: Africa. Arguably one of the most popular Sims: Survivor contestants to date, Kim is known for being the leader of the powerful Intangible Trio. She was very well liked among her tribemates and the audience; especially Robyn Harris. Kim even managed to successfully eliminate Rob Patterson and Francine Sector. She was voted out at the final three by her closest ally, Landon Adams when he saw her a big threat for the final tribal council. Profile Kim was born in Las Vegas and lived in the same house her father grew up in. She lived there with her parents, grandparents, and uncles. Kim was an only child and was shy when she was in school. When she was in high school, her favorite class was Home Ec, which inspired her to be a chef. She helped her mom cook dinner almost every night and eventually got a part time job at a local restaurant. Kim currently works as a chef’s apprentice at a 5 star restaurant in Las Vegas. She has a Shih Tzu named Donnie. Survivor Kim started the game on the Boran tribe. Unlike most of the tribe, Kim had faith that Landon Adams would successfully lead the tribe to camp, which he did. Kim and Landon quickly bonded and became friends. Boran ended up losing the first immunity challenge. Landon and Dirk Hale were on the chopping block, and Kim didn't want to vote either of them and told the tribe she was going to do a throwaway vote. At tribal council, Kim voted against Rob Patterson. But in the end, Dirk was the first one voted out. Boran managed to win the next two immunity challenges, granting them six more days. Kim had bonded with CeCelia Taylor, but she bonded the most with Robyn Harris. The two both agreed to never vote against each other. After losing the next immunity challenge, Rob spoke to both Landon and CeCelia about voting against Robyn, who he viewed as weak; to which they both agreed to. CeCelia went to Kim and told her the plan to vote off Robyn. Kim desperately wanted to change the votes to Rob, but CeCelia didn't want to. Kim knew that even if she didn't vote against Robyn, it wouldn't make a difference; and joined the tribe in voting her off. The next morning, Kim was angered at her tribe for making her vote off her closest ally. There was a tribe switch which made Kim and Landon switch to the rival tribe, Samburu. When they arrived, Garrett Klein and Faith Jackson were surprised to see them, but happy nonetheless. The new tribe of four lost the next immunity challenge, and everyone thought the votes would be tied 2-2. But Kim gathered Landon and Garrett to make a pact to the final three, which they both agreed to. And at tribal council, the pact seemed promising when no one went back on their word and voted out Faith. The tiny threesome managed to win the next immunity challenge, allowing them to reach the merge. When the merge finally came, Kim reunited with her old tribemates, CeCelia and Rob. When the immunity challenge rolled around, Kim and CeCelia were the last two standing. In the end, Kim won the first immunity challenge. After the challenge, Kim thought Francine Sector would go. However, Garrett was afraid that Rob was going to be a physical threat and should be taken out as soon as possible. Garrett recruited Francine to vote out Rob, and she agreed to it. At tribal council, they successfully blindsided Rob. After Rob's elimination, CeCelia was the next target to be voted off. But Kim was afraid that after she was gone, Francine and Garrett would control the game. Since Francine didn't win immunity, and they were closer to Garrett, Kim convinced Landon to side with CeCelia to vote out Francine. At tribal council, Francine was successfully blindsided. Kim was really proud of making it to the final four and this time she promised Garrett she would side with him at the next tribal council. Kim won the next immunity challenge, and this time, CeCelia was unanimously voted out. The final three went through their final rites of passage and looked back at their times in the game. After that, they had their final immunity challenge, where Kim was out after 10 minutes. Landon won and was guaranteed a spot in the finale. Kim told Landon she wasn't going to be upset if he voted her out or not. Kim ended up eating her words when Landon did vote her out and started tearing up. She became the final member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Kim asked the finalists which people they thought would have made the greatest final two, aside from them. Garrett said Francine and Matthew, and Landon said Kim and Rob. Landon also mentioned he didn't say her name to be a sycophant. Kim casted her vote for her ally, Landon to be the Sole Survivor. Post-Survivor *Kim was promoted at her job from a chef's apprentice to a gourmet chef. *It was revealed at the reunion show that Kim would have been the Sole Survivor regardless of whether she went up against Landon or Garrett. **She would have won 3-0 against Landon, and 2-1 against Garrett; only losing Francine's vote. Trivia *Kim is the highest ranking female in Survivor: Africa. *Kim received the least amount of votes in Africa, with 2. *Kim is the first contestant to be the final jury member and vote for the runner-up. *Kim is the youngest contestant to ever play Sims: Survivor, At 20 years old. *Kim is the first female contestant to win individual immunity more than once. *Kim is tied with Landon Adams for winning the most challenges, with 5. **Kim has the most wins out of any female on Survivor. *Kim is the very first Premade Sim to compete in Sims: Survivor. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Boran Tribe Category:Moto Maji Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Youngest Contestants Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Premade Sims